The Genotype-Tissue Expression (GTEx) Project, a NIH Common Fund Initiative, aims to provide a resource to the scientific community with which to study the relationship between genetic variation and regulation of gene expression. This project will collect and analyze multiple human tissues from donors who have been characterized for germ line genetic variation through dense genotyping. Comprehensive identification of both cis- and trans- expression Quantitative Trait Loci (eQTLs) will provide a valuable basis on which to study gene regulation, with an immediate application in interpreting Genome-Wide Association Studies (GWAS) study findings.